Noche de Películas
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Hitsugaya Toshiro reaccionando a un clásico Disney? Karin solo lamenta no haberlo filmado.


Noche de Películas.

Al despertarse de una siesta bien merecida en la sala de estar de la casa de su mejor amiga humana Kurosaki Karin, el capitán shinigami del décimo escuadrón estiró los músculos de su brazo y espalda para espantar la rigidez y se sentó más recto volteando solo para ver a su amiga en la otra punta del sofá comiendo palomitas de maíz mirando aburrida algún programa humano en la televisión frente a ellos.

Karin dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia él y sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Ya despertaste, bella durmiente?- alzó las cejas divertida mientras se llevaba otro puñado de palomitas a la boca.

El albino pestañeó un par de veces, confundido, pero luego frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¿Debo recordarte que soy hombre, Kurosaki?- gruñó entre dientes.

-Tranquilo.- rodó los ojos. –No necesitas ser tan inseguro, solo lo decía por la bella durmiente, ya sabes, la princesa rubia.-

Él volvió a pestañear.

-¿Hay una princesa rubia llamada "bella durmiente"?- hizo una mueca. -¿Y por qué debería saberlo?- se cruzó de brazos.

-No me jodas.- escupió sus palomitas. -¿No sabes lo qué es la bella durmiente? ¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?! ¿Nunca viste la película? ¡Es uno de los más grandes clásicos de Disney! Incluso aunque seas de otro mundo no entiendo cómo no has visto la película.- parecía bastante indignada de su perfectamente justificable ignorancia.

Hitsugaya solo seguía confundido respecto a miles de cosas.

-¿Qué es eso de... cómo lo llamaste… ah, sí, "Disney"?-

Silencio.

Cuando Karin regresó a la sala de estar con una caja llena de lo que parecían esos aparatos circulares llamados "CD" aun farfullando acerca de lo indignante que era que no conociera esa cosa llamada "Disney" para luego ponerse a preparar algo llamado "DVD", el chico de cabellos blancos ya estaba más que muy confundido, pero obedientemente hizo caso a su furiosa advertencia de no moverse del sofá y esperarla pacientemente.

-Listo.- una vez terminó con lo llamado "DVD", la chica de catorce años comenzó a rebuscar entre la caja que había traído. –Ahora… Oh, aquí está.- sacó uno de los llamados "CD" que en el frente tenía un dibujo de una caricatura con una chica rubia dormida con un chico castaño aparentemente también dormido pero con la cara encima del rostro de la chica, y una mujer gris más arriba. –No es mi favorita ni la mejor, pero ya que estábamos hablando de esa…- tocó algunas cosas extrañas y luego metió el CD en una ranura de la cosa DVD y de pronto la televisión se vio afectada y empezó a proyectar otras cosas. -¡Listo, ya empieza!- corrió a sentarse a su lado y atrajo el recipiente con palomitas poniéndolo en medio de los dos.

-¿Esta es una película inglesa?- preguntó con disgusto al ver el título en inglés pues aparentemente ni siquiera se molestaron en hacer la correcta traducción al japonés.

-Americana.- corrigió Karin con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. –No la juzgues en los primeros veinte segundos, ¿quieres?- rodó los ojos.

La película siguió avanzando.

-Cielo santo, ¿tienen qué perder tanto tiempo en los créditos?-

-¡Shh!-

-Hmm…- por fin, un narrador comenzó a hablar, pero Toshiro se estremeció cuando de repente un coro estalló en canto, y luego solo empeoró. -¡¿Acaso están cantando?!- se horrorizó. –No me dijiste que era una especie de musical-caricatura.- dos cosas que odiaba.

-Algunas canciones son buenas, Toshiro.- lo golpeó en el hombro. -¡Solo sigue mirando!-

Él se cruzó de brazos molesto, pero siguió mirando.

-Para ser americana, parece tener más bien un estilo europeo…- observó perplejo.

-Que haya sido hecha en América no quiere decir que no pueda estar ambientada en otros lugares.- solo dijo ella.

Siguieron mirando hasta que por fin la odiosa canción terminó y algo interesante pasó.

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado?- alzó una ceja, aunque estaba familiarizado con el concepto pues así funcionaban muchos de los matrimonios en la Sociedad de Almas, más para nobles o familias numerosas. -¿Segura qué esto es para niños?- preguntó recordando uno de sus comentarios anteriores.

-Ese no es el punto aquí.-

-¿Hadas?- bueno, debió haber imaginado que sería una película de fantasía cuando vio la mujer gris en la portada, probablemente era una bruja o algo. Los dones le llamaron la atención, pero arrugó la nariz ante el primero. -¿Belleza? ¿No es más importante la inteligencia, ya que pueden darle dones?-

-…Estas películas son algo estereotipadas.- comentó nerviosamente la pelinegra. Él lo confirmó cuando lo segundo fue una voz melodiosa, ¡por favor! Como si eso fuera más importante que ser inteligente.

Tuvo esperanzas en la tercera hada, pero estuvo mucho más interesado cuando la mujer gris apareció con una falsa cortesía muy interesante, aunque rápidamente dejó ver su verdadera naturaleza dándole un don mortal a la princesa bebé. Finalmente rodó los ojos al escuchar el don de la tercera hada que involucraba salvarla con un beso de amor.

Al ver lo que siguió, siguió horrorizándose solo más y más.

-¿Cómo pueden quitarle la niña a sus padres? Eso es cruel. Y el plan es terrible.- opinó con una mueca.

-Tiene que ser cruel, es la gracia de la historia. ¿Y acaso se te ocurre un mejor plan?- lo miró con una ceja en alto.

-Muchos, en realidad.- rodó los ojos. –Es una princesa. ¿Qué su padre no tiene un ejército para pelear contra la bruja que la hechizó? ¿No podrían usar magia para desaparecer sus manos cuando cumpla los dieciséis años? ¿Qué tal sí…?...-

-Ya, ya, sabelotodo, solo sigue mirando.-

Mostraron a la villana y dieron una tonta explicación de porqué no fueron capaces de encontrar a la niña en dieciséis años, luego mostraron a la princesa y luego a las tres hadas cometiendo tonterías que lo hacían preguntarse cómo no habían matado a la niña en tantos años, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de gracia al ver a Karin de reojo.

-Esas hadas cocinan y saben tanto de cocer como tú, Kurosaki.- la broma le salió del alma, y valió el golpe en el hombro al ver su cara enrojecida de indignación mientras apartaba el recipiente de las palomitas ya vacío.

-¡Cállate! ¡No todas podemos ser una Yuzu en la vida!-

-… Oye, ¿qué demonios pasa con las aves en esta película?- pestañeó. -¿Y con todos los animales en general?-

-Es una película para niños, a los niños les gustan este tipo de basuras.-

Siguieron viendo y apareció el príncipe ese con el que estaba comprometida. Luego los animales siguieron siendo raros, ella empezó a cantar sobre cómo quería un hombre haciéndolo rodar los ojos, más cuando dijo que quería a un príncipe, y más cuando dijo que quería que fuera alto. Luego, los animales comenzaron a actuar más raro y volvieron las canciones.

-¿Sabes? Sí alguna vez tengo una hija, no solo le enseñare a no hablar con extraños, sino también a abofetearlos cuando insistan.- comentó con desagrado al ver la rápida confianza que tuvo la chica con el príncipe alto.

-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo. Tal vez sería mejor enseñarle a patearlos en la entrepierna.- él se sonrojó cuando ella habló como si tuvieran que enseñarle a una supuesta hija juntos, pero rápidamente volvió su atención a la película.

Volvieron con las hadas tontas y los chistes estúpidos que llevaron a que la villana descubriera a la princesa, aparte de un poco de drama amoroso innecesario y más chistes idiotas, luego por fin pasaron a la parte del embrujo. La princesa obviamente cayó pues por algo se llamaba la bella durmiente, luego las hadas tontas pusieron a poner a dormir a todos en vez de enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su estupidez.

-Creo que la villana es mi personaje favorito.- murmuró después de ver cómo aprisionaba al príncipe ese que creía que estaba bien visitar a una chica de dieciséis años que acababa de conocer en su casa por la noche.

-Tal vez deba mostrarte la versión anime, entonces.- comentó Karin alegremente. –Se centra más en la villana aquí, aunque cambia algunas cosas.-

Siguieron viendo a las hadas rescatar al príncipe para que besara a la chica dándole un escudo y una espada que lo ayudó a escapar con relativa facilidad de la guarida llena de idiotas súbditos de la villana, que luego ella misma tomó represalias cuando él estuvo cerca de la princesa convirtiéndose en…

-¿Un dragón?- sus cejas se arquearon con interés. Hyorinmaru en su mente también se removió. –Ahora me agrada aún más.- hubiera sonreído de no ser porque se dio cuenta de algo. –Espera. ¿Por qué ponen a los dragones como malvados? ¿Por qué no mejor un tipo con gafas o alguien con un gran bigote?- refunfuñó bufando sintiendo a Hyorinmaru gruñir.

Karin rió y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en el brazo, acercándose más a él.

Después de una batalla medianamente entretenida y una victoria forzada del príncipe pasaron a la parte cursi del besó que despertó a la princesa y a todo el reino que luego celebró con bailes, más canciones y más chistes estúpidos. Y así finalizó la película.

-¿Y… qué te pareció?- lo miró nerviosa. –Sé que no es la mejor, pero te aseguró que Disney ha hecho muy buenas películas y esta es de las más viejas así que es normal que no te guste tanto pero igual deberías darle oportunidad a otras películas Disney.- rió tensamente.

Él la miró atentamente, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, como sus muslos se rozaban y su pequeña mano delicada seguía posada en su brazo. ¿Cómo podría quejarse de haber pasado tiempo con la chica que le gustaba? ¿Y cómo negarse a pasar aún más tiempo con ella en otra ocasión?

-Lo suficientemente buena.- se encogió de hombros.

Fin.

Holaaaaa! :D

Este fic lo hice hace como medio año xD Pero no me gusto como quedo así q lo deje en la oscuridad hasta q juntara el valor para eliminarlo o publicarlo, al final decidí publicarlo xP

Al principio planeaba ver La Bella Durmiente para inspirarme a hacer una adaptación al HK, pero termine inspirandome para hacer una reacción HK a la pelicula XD

De hecho mientras estaba haciendo esto pense q podria hacer una serie de one-shots dedicados a reacciones del HK, o más bien reacciones de Toshiro y comentarios de Karin, a peliculas Disney, pero luego vi q en realidad no me gusto como quedo y cancele el proyecto u.u

Pero si a ustedes les gusta podria retomar el proyecto ;D Si les gusta, claro ._. En fin, en el remoto caso de q esto les haya gustado... quieren que siga adelante con el Proyecto Disney? Tienen alguna pelicula Disney a las q le gustaría q nuestra OTP reaccione? Pueden sugerirla en los comentarios!

Tal vez suba algo más hoy, no lo sé, depende q tanto tarde mi familia en obligarme a ir a cenar con mis cincuenta primos XD O tal vez suba algo en la madrugada, ya veremos :P

Ojala q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
